


Lovely Night

by aficariacx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Bittersweet Ending, Cold Weather, New Year's Eve, Swaptale - Freeform, post swaptale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: Loosely based on a certain Soundtrack from La La Land.A moment between two frenemis in the cold.





	Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've uploaded something Undertale related.  
> Though, I had wanted it to end a bit more towards the romantic note....but after letting the moment flow, I'm content with how it ended up.  
> Platonic relationship between Swaptale Papyrus and Frisk don't really appear much in the community.  
> There are some that are notable, but I kinda like the idea where they have a mutual agreement, if it it does end up being vague.
> 
> So here's to it, and a new year ahead of us. Happy 2018.

It’s freaking cold.

 

The brunette thought to herself, stuffing her already gloved hands deeper into her coat pocket. Her body was slouched. Maintaining what remaining body heat she has left to keep herself warm from the bitter snow. It was ridiculous of her to even think of leaving home at such an hour.

 

Much less through such a horrendous weather. But it was her only option, she thinks. The idea of crowding herself further with a rowdy bunch was starting to turn her mood sour.

 

Okay, fine. It’s the end of the year, and they are allowed to be giddy and excited about what is to come. But to Frisk, New Year’s Eve is just another day to remind herself that she shouldn’t even be alive right now.

 

Or why is she even brought back to life in the first place.

 

But it’s redundant for her to continue thinking about it. Because despite how much she questioned them, they would always return her rudeness with such pitying looks. And honestly, it was getting much more annoying looking at their faces than thinking about it. Their eyes would downcast, and then avert their attention to the only other human in between all the monstrosity.

 

Her reply would always be pathetic. Pursed lips rambling on about her ideology of forgiveness and second chances. Red eyes would glisten, almost determinedly at dull gray ones. Her hands would sway almost with comic passion, trying at it to convince the stubborn human partner in front of her. In the center of the group of boss monsters, she would’ve shone the most. And that expression would always activate some sort of fire inside Frisk’s broken soul.

 

Frisk hated that.

 

Thus, what brought on to her current predicament. Just before Chara would enthusiastically raise a hand towards Frisk’s in a seemingly inviting manner, she decide to storm off. Pushing away anyone that comes in between her and the door.

 

It’s getting colder.

 

Was what Papyrus thought to himself as he looked at the girl beside him. Though he was a skeleton and being unable to even feel the weather changing, he could tell by the way the little lady was shivering that– yes, it was getting colder. Despite Christmas ending a couple of weeks ago, the snow hasn’t stop falling. To monsters like him, it was a welcoming sight. It reminded him and his brother of home back at Snowdin—the feeling of cold wetness seeping into their thick clothing was nostalgic.

 

To the humans in the above ground however, it was a once in a year sort of experience. From traditions of lighting candles to lighting firewood, the idea of giving and smiling during the festive season—it was different. To Snowdin, it was of a norm. Gyftmas was celebrated almost every day where monsters would pile gifts after gifts under a makeshift tree, decorating Gyftrot with beautiful lights _(though it was come to known that he wasn’t all too happy with it.)_

Nevertheless, the notion of sharing happiness during the end of the year wasn’t something the human beside him had found uplifting. It had been three years since that monsters were set free by Chara, and a total of two years of when Frisk was brought back alive by the latter. Most people would’ve thought being revived, would had render one to be grateful. But that wasn’t the case for the former deceased.

 

Despite the bitter snow falling atop and starting to pile above them, they stood still. Almost as if they were as still as ice. And so was the silence between them. The smell of smoke sends both of them into a moment of ironic weary comfort. To most people that would’ve made no sense whatsoever.

 

But, to them it was of routine.

 

The first time they did meet was back in the judgment hall. The absence of sound echoed throughout the marble walls, empty sockets staring inventively towards uninterested gray ones. Both in their battle stance, getting ready to strike if the other were to make even the slightest move. Though the walls had been painted with red multiple times, but every reload had cause the mess to disappear as if it didn’t happen.

 

But their hatred for each other lingered on.

 

Even until now, there was still an unsettling amount of distrust between them. It was because of that that Papyrus had took matter into his own hands, reassuring the party back at Toriel’s castle that he would head out and _have a word with the Grinch._

 

And to his surprise, what he thought would be seeing a warzone happening outside, was just her body hunched against the railings, chin resting atop her folded arms on the fence, and her eyes—what looks to be staring at the view. But Papyrus knew better. Though they had always come across as enemies, the older skeleton had always took notice when Frisk had seem to have her mind strayed away from reality. Moving to stand beside her, the human didn’t even bother to make her usual witty remarks.

 

“What a shame, two are you and me.” Frisk mutters under her breath. “Some other girl and guy would’ve love to be in our position right now.”

 

“Hmm, what a pity. But there’s only you and I, and we’ve got no shot.” A huff of breath, voice almost coarse from the amount of smoke the skeleton had inhaled. “After all, you’re not the type for me. Too much of a psychopath.”

 

“Says you?” The brunette laughed at that. “I think I’ll be the one to make that call.”

 

“What’s your call?”

 

“There’s not a spark between us.” She says nonchalantly. “—the only thing that is evident is our restraint from trying to kill each other right here and now.”

 

“And what if I’m not thinking about that, hm?” The skeleton smirks, dabbing away the cigarette before tossing it towards the horizon. “I’m probably too lazy to even _lift a bone_ , maybe I’ll even let you stab me this time.”

 

“Don’t even start with me trashbag.” She cringe at his pun. “—but murderous intentions aside, the view is pretty nice right now.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” The brunette chuckles, lifting herself off from the metal bars, only to have her already freezing fingers grasp the handle. Her head turning to gaze at the skeleton monster beside her. “Or maybe this would’ve appealed to someone not trying to freeze herself to death, and maybe to anyone who feels there’s some chance in romance. But, I’m frankly feeling nothing.”

 

“Is that so?” He raised a bone-brow, shoving his hands deeper into his hood pockets. “For me, it would’ve been less than nothing.”

 

“So you agree?” The human nods, lifting her hand as she begins to feel the frost bites. But despite that, she still had no intention to head back into the warmth. She thought to herself, this was the first time she and the smiling trashbag had ever had a conversation without a bite of venom at every ending sentences. For once, she felt like it was more of childish banter.

 

“That’s about right.” Papyrus says, displaying no signs of further comment.

 

The brunette raise a brow at that, before copying the monster’s movements to seek warmth from her coat pockets. Their eyes left each other at some point, turning their attention at the city’s skyline. From afar, the sound of a clock tower’s chime was heard. Signaling that it was precisely twelve in the morning, marking the first day of a brand new year.

 

It was after the third ring that fireworks started sparking out from each corner of the picture. A mixture of colors, ranging from red to green started filling into the view. At this moment, everyone on earth, humans and monsters would cheers to the juncture. Their excitement evident in their smiles as they await for a new chapter in their lives. Families would sing to the occasion, lovers kiss in hopes for a better course and children would watch the lights flare up with glee.

 

But to the two who continues to have silence hang between them, they decided to have left a few things unsaid. Because to them, to both of them, this moment was all that matters. It was as if, from the exchange alone, they had silently agreed to leave their differences behind them. From being enemies, to being _just_ acquaintances. Still, there’s a little voice ringing from the back of both their minds.

 

 _‘What a waste of a lovely night._ ’ They thought as they stared on at the fireworks.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - http://aficaria.tumblr.com/


End file.
